HogwartsThe Musical
by pinkgurl804
Summary: Something is happening at Hogwarts and its causing problems everywhere...in the form of muggle music!


Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all related to Harry Potter or the songs that are in this story. If you would like a song lists, just ask me for one, I would be more than happy to send you one!

AN: Let's pretend that Voldemort was killed sometime in the trio's 5th or 6th year, this also means that Draco never went to the other side – his father did, but not him – but he also didn't fight against Voldemort. Everything else is still basically the same, and I'm going to try and keep everyone in character as much as possible. If they seem ooc, please try and remember that this is my FIRST HP fic, so I'm still a little new on this.

* * *

**Musical Hogwarts**

It was a dark and stormy night when the combined detention holders for Prof. McGonagall and Prof. Snape filed into the dungeon classroom. Snape stood at the front of the classroom, there were three caldrons laid out with various potion ingredients.

"Ok, since I have a meeting with Dumbledore tonight, I have laid out everything you will need to complete your detention. Madam Pomfrey is running low on Headache potion, so I need the three you to brew and fill five bottles each. When you are finished, then your detention is complete. I am leaving Draco here while I'm gone to over look the detention and make sure that none of you get into any trouble."

Ginny, Luna & Neville immediately went over to their stations and began work on their potions. Ginny, being a fairly good potions student, was able to complete the task fairly quickly. Once she was done she walked over to Draco to show him the finished product.

"Malfoy, here are my potions, are they good enough for you? If so I can just take them up to Madam Pomfrey now"

"Now Weaselette just wait here a moment, I'm not sure I can entirely trust you to take them up yourself, you might get lost. Come with me to the potion pantry so I can find a few more bottles for Looney & Longbottom and then I'll walk with you"

Draco barely was able to get the door to the pantry closed behind him & Ginny before she was all over him. Just as the two lovebirds were getting it on hot & heavy, they heard a loud explosion from the other side of the door.

"Bloody Hell, we are gone for five minutes & Longbottom manages to blow the classroom up!" shouts Draco with disgust.

"Draco come on we have to go and make sure that he and Luna are okay!"

Draco opens the door and he & Ginny are immediately engulfed in a haze of a purple & pink smoke. Draco runs over and is able to put a confining spell on the smoke so that it would not spread any further. He then turns to Neville and opens his mouth to begin what will surely be a string of angry curse words to show his disgust at the incident. Draco is very surprise when instead of these words he began singing a song, and not just any song, a muggle one at that!

_Hate is a strong word  
But I really, really, really don't like you_

Draco slapped his hands over his mouth in surprise and repulsion. Ginny turned to him and tried to calm him down as his normally pale complexion was quickly becoming as red as her hair.

"Draco, please calm down, I'm not sure what is the matter, but we should go to Madam Pomfrey as soon as possible to find out what is going on. Neville, Luna, what exactly happened?" Ginny calmly tried to take control of the situation.

Luna looked her typical dreamy self and claimed the entire accident was the fault of the Krackle Bortacks. Neville on the other hand, looked as pale as ghost. As he opened his mouth to explain what happened, muggle music again was heard.

_You're getting closer, you're holding  
the rope and I'm taking the fall  
Cause I'm a loser, I'm a loser!_

Ginny quickly decided that all four of them needed to go see the nurse now, before anything weird began to happen.

Two hours later….

All four students had been thoroughly checked over as well as the smoke in the classroom. It was finally discovered that they had inhaled the remnants of a potion that causes the effected to sing the lyrics to a muggle song when they are overly emotional, which explains why both Draco & Neville sang songs. There was no cure for this ailment, but the typically the effects are gone within a few days. Ginny, Draco, Luna & Neville would just have to make sure that they keep their emotions in check.

The four students left the hospital wing and began walking back to their rooms. Luna soon turned off down a passage that would lead to the Ravenclaw common room, and then there were only three.

"Neville, you go ahead into the common room, I am going to head back down to the potions classroom, in the rush of getting to the hospital wing I left my bag down their." quickly explained Ginny. Neville quickly asked if she wanted him to go with her, she told him that he had enough stress for one night and that he should go right to bed.

Moments after Draco and Ginny left Neville; they ducked into an alcove to continue their previous snogging plans. As they get more and more into it, they both let their emotions take over for them. This of course leads to more singing. First Draco opens his mouth to tell Ginny his feelings for her.

_Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you _

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here 

Ginny can see the love that he has for her in his eyes as he looks at her while singing. She knows that she feels the same for him, as she opens her voice to tell him so; she too is overtaken with a song.

_Yeah, you're turnin' me on, baby  
I get kinda crazy in my head for you  
And I don't know what to do  
And oh, baby, I get kinda shakey when they mention you  
I just lose my cool  
My friend's tell me something has come over me  
And I think I know it is _

I think I'm in love  
Boy, I think that I'm in love with you 

As Ginny leans in for one more snog, she and Draco are interrupted by a loud scream…

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

End part one

* * *

I know I'm evil, aren't I? Well I do hope that you guys enjoy my story. I am not sure how many chapters there will be, I guess the more songs that I have the more that I can write. If anyone has any ideas for songs that would work for any of the characters, please let me know – I welcome any kind of help that I can get. Thanks, and please send me a review to let me know what ya'll think! 


End file.
